


Tired

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s04e07 Apocalypse Nowish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn is tired of fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble originally posted November 2004.

They are down, folded under Gunn's weight. Down but not before Wes managed to get under Gunn, soften his glide to the rooftop surface.

The smell of the suddenly dead wafts around his head, unbelievable that he didn't notice it earlier. Wes shifts pulling himself closer to Gunn in order to smell something other than the charnel-house stench and sulfur hellfire in the air.

Breathes deep breathes of laundered clothes, a hint of soap, and Gunn himself - something good and righteous and safe in those scents - reassuring. Wesley's hand slips off Gunn's arm and curls around him protectively.

Wes has him. Gunn is tired of fighting. It feels good just to go crumbling down, rest in Wes' arms a minute. Not be the muscle, not the big boy, or the big brother, not even the big man who saves the helpless.

Too tired to be angry. There is a laundry list of things to be mad about, but he's tired of being the angry black man.

It feels so good to let Wes shelter and support him. Feels good to have Wes' hand resting there. It feels good to lay down his big boy self and be comforted.


End file.
